


【CE】攻心为上（谈判专家C/狙击手E）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: CE, M/M, bottom！erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当心理学教授Charles遇到有情绪控制问题的狙击手Erik，会发生什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

 

高挂在空中的烈日自顾自的散发着它巨大的能量，并没有顾及到在这炎炎夏日里奔波繁忙的众生。Hank脱下眼镜擦了擦流下的汗水，他环顾四周，觉得大概整个纽约城的警察都来了。泛着红蓝色光芒的警车以一个点为圆心，里三层外三层的围起了一个圈，所有的人包括Hank都紧张的盯着这个圆环的中心。

 

Charles觉得自己如果现在晕过去的话就太不划算了，毕竟是“业余活动”，不能算是工伤。他抬起手，解开了两粒扣子。面前的玻璃门仍旧没有丝毫打开的意思，只有透过糊在门上起遮挡作用的海报缝隙，才能偶尔看到晃动的影子。谈判已经持续了一个小时，Charles的右手不着痕迹的藏到身后，快速握拳后伸出了一根手指。全身心关注着他动作的Hank立即记录下这个信息，男性，一人作案。

 

时间一分一秒的过去，Hank能感觉到周围的气氛越来越凝重，他侧过身，看到特警队指挥官已经开始和副局长交谈了。Hank推了推眼镜，他就不应该由着Charles胡闹。

 

被念叨的人此时似乎没有感受到气氛的变化，仍旧不紧不慢的与对方攀谈着，比起一个小时之前，他已经朝着这家被劫持的咖啡店移动了快两米了。店内的形势，也随着他的靠近慢慢变得明朗。就Charles能看到的地方，起码就有三个人质，可以确定其中两个是女性。他的心思大半都花在不要说错话上，当他的眼睛第三次扫到海报右下角的缝隙时，一道红光被太阳折射近他的眼睛，仅仅半秒都不到就又消失了。Charles抿起了嘴巴，这真的不太妙。

 

Hank敲击键盘的手变得越来越快，特警队指挥官看起来已经和警察局副局长达成了一致。他叹了一口气，绝对不会让Charles有下次！就在Hank还在感叹的时候，突然间警察中间出现了一些骚动。他迅速抬起头，接着在三秒后捂住了自己的脸。上帝啊！他的老板加博士生导师，竟然在自己的博士论文还没答辩完成的情况下，只身走进了一家被劫持的咖啡店。Hank觉得他这辈子做的最错误的决定就是在本科生的时候去听了Xavier教授的讲座。

 

 

Hank靠在一辆警车的引擎盖上，手里拿着一杯冰可乐。他咬了下吸管，看着不远处手舞足蹈的副局长。这个家伙在半小时前还一副全世界都欠了他五百万的苦逼脸。

 

“啊！那真是太精彩了，Xavier教授。真是……太……太精彩了。请务必和我一起出席记者发布会，他们一定希望知道您是怎么办到的。就靠一张嘴……哦，抱歉。我无意冒犯，我的意思是……啊！心理学，对，这太神奇了。”

 

Charles扬起自己惯有的笑容，湛蓝色的眼睛被夕阳衬得越发灵动和充满蛊惑力。“这是我的荣幸，先生。不过在我看来你们警方的威慑力才是最终让疑犯选择投降的原因，我的作用微乎其微。我想我并不适合出……”

 

Charles的话刚刚说到一半，就被不远处的一阵喧嚣打断了。他转过头，看到一个人影破开好几个试图阻拦的警察，向着他的方向快速走了过来。

 

“你他妈的在搞什么？！”低沉的男声，蕴含着怒火与苛责。“我们同意你去交谈的唯一原因是，你答应将劫犯引到窗边。看看你现在干了什么？！阻挡狙击手视线，还把自己附送上去！看起来我需要给你找套制服，你看，红蓝那套怎么样？Xavier教授！”

Charles看着冲过来的人，一身劲装和还没来得及摘下的内置耳机彰显着来人的身份。

 

“注意你的嘴，Lehnsherr！”被打断谈话的副局长明显对此非常不满，“虽然你隶属特遣队，但没人给你这样的权利，你的长官呢？！我要……”

 

“我很抱歉，我确实不该那样，Erik。”

 

Charles的这句话成功的把所有人都搞晕了，凡是目睹了这场冲突的人都不断的在两个人之间来回转移着自己的视线。而从一开始就没有动的Hank，终于喝完了自己的可乐，他将被摧残的体无完肤的吸管连同铝罐一起扔进了垃圾桶。然后他转过身拿起电脑，朝自己的车走去，至少车里有空调。

 

不过没人去关心Hank的离开，因为Charles的道歉似乎并没有起到任何的作用。

 

“你没有权利！”Erik的愤怒并没有停息，他踏前一步，将他和Charles之间的距离缩小了一大半，几乎把站在一旁的副局长挤了出去。“你没有权利利用那些无辜人的安危来练习自己的‘理论’！那个人端着枪，也许还有炸弹！他不是那些存在你那过家家的PPT或者论文里的案例！”

 

Charles直视着面前的男人，他浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，这从他露在卷起衣袖外的小手臂肌肉上就能看出来。但他端着狙击枪的手仍旧非常的稳，即使他看起来快气的恨不得掐住面前这位心理学教授的脖子。随着Erik吐出的话语越来越刻薄，在一旁的特遣队队员也开始听不下去了，有些胆子大的直接拉住了Erik的肩膀，希望他快点儿找回理智，但盛怒之下的狙击手根本没人拦得住。

 

Charles安静的听完最后一个字，眼睛都没有眨一下。直到发泄完了的Erik停了下来，他们对视了一会儿。就在大家都以为好脾气的教授是被骂蒙了的时候，一直咄咄逼人的狙击手却突然间后退了一步，然后就如同他来时一样，大步走向特遣队的专车。

 

围观的人群在纷乱一会儿后，渐渐散去。几个特遣队的队员在离开的时候都留了一个抱歉的眼神，但他们能做的也仅仅是这个了。好几个警察上来试图安慰受了委屈的今日功臣，但当事人似乎并不需要。Charles几乎没有停滞的又扬起了他招牌笑容，反而反过来安抚叫嚣着要投诉Erik的副局长。一场纠纷就如同旋风般卷过，在这样一个惊心动魄的日子里只留下一小个印记。

 

 

Jean从自己的笔记本里抬起了头，她看向前方，思考了一会儿，最终决定履行一下自己的职责。

 

“你一向很有规律，Erik。今天不是你预约的日子，但是你来了。我想沉默并不能够让我帮到你。”

 

从二十分钟前就开始端坐在Jean会面室牛皮沙发上的Erik还是保持着自己笔挺的坐姿，就好像他现在是端着自己的狙击步枪在执行任务一样。他微微垂下一点儿眼帘，左手拇指无意识在与食指在摩擦。Jean的耐心一向很好，即使是与同行业的其他心理医生比较。

 

“我今天没有控制住，我很久没有这样了。”还是同样低沉的男声，但这一次却充满着懊悔和无助。

 

“是在你执行任务的时候吗？”Jean的声音柔软却坚定，很具有安抚力。

 

Erik摇了摇头，“不，是结束后。但我能感觉到它，它是怎么从一小点儿火花，慢慢积聚到充满我四肢百骸的。我……我试图控制过，但没用，我拦不住它。它几乎在一瞬间就剥夺了我的理智。”

 

Jean没有立即接话，她看到Erik的左手停止了摩擦，转而紧拽住沙发的边缘。

 

“你已经做的非常好了，Erik。我们都知道情绪调控不是一蹴而就的事情，尤其是你的职业让你需要付出更多，才能做到一般人的程度。你不应该给自己太大的压力。”

 

“我不想给自己找理由，Jean。我那个时候完全忘记了，你教我的方法，我什么都没法想，只想找个发泄的出口。我……”Erik深吸了一口气，他的表情在一瞬间变得充满痛苦。“我伤害了别人。”

 

“从身体上？”

 

“不，更糟糕，从语言上。”

 

Jean放下了手上的笔记本，“你还是给自己太大压力了，Erik。如果你时时刻刻在提醒自己压抑情感的话，一旦它失控，就会造成更大的伤害。我一直说适当的情绪表达是合理的，你无须惧怕。”她停顿了一下，“是你很亲近的人么？”

 

Erik的左手放松了一下，随即又重新抓紧。“我想，并不算，只是认识而已。”

 

Jean不着痕迹的挑了挑眉毛，“现在事情已经发生了，Erik。还记得我说过的弥补疗法吗？”

 

 

Charles转动了一下自己的脖子，这真是漫长的一天。如果不是下午被叫出去“不务正业”的话，他今天完全不用加班赶课件。他揉了揉眼睛，关上了电脑，抬起手看了看表。九点，好吧，至少还有中餐馆开着能让他不至于饿着肚子睡觉。他站了起来，拿起自己的外套，走出了办公室。

 

当Charles走出空无一人的办公大楼时，他停住了脚步。夏日的晚风吹在他的身上，暖了暖他被过于低温的空调吹冷的身体。这让他不自觉的弯起了嘴角，他的面前站着一个意料之外情理之中的人。也许，“不务正业”有时候也挺好的。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

 

炙热盛夏的夜晚比起白天确实让人舒服不少，路上行人并不多，偶尔匆匆走过一两个，也并不会特别注意路边的这个小店。店里虽然在营业，但门前并没有醒目的标志，如果不是熟客的话很容易就会忽略这家埋没在周围高楼阴影里的快餐店。

 

Erik的双手交错着抵在嘴唇上，Charles坐在他的对面，棕色的脑袋因为进食的关系一点一点的。Erik的眼睛眨也不眨的看着面前的心理学教授，他可以这样一动不动三天，在战场上的时候他还是趴在地上做到的。

 

Charles明显完全沉浸在食物的世界里，当他终于吞下最后一口三明治，开始捧起茶杯的时候。Erik的呼吸随着对方发出的那声被满足了人类最基本欲望后的叹慰声而稍稍快了那么半拍。

 

“所以，”Charles捧着茶杯，啜了一口，“看起来你有话想和我说，我的朋友。”

 

Erik保持着自己的姿势，交叉的手指阻止着他嘴唇的开合，他微微皱起眉头却仍旧没有开口。Charles似乎对此没有感到意外，他继续不紧不慢的喝着茶，还好心的为从进门坐下开始就没动过的Erik添满了茶杯。

 

“你不试试这里的芝士三明治真是太可惜了，Erik。”他放下手中的茶壶，对着Erik摇了摇头。

 

沉默仍然在继续，Charles对上了Erik的眼睛，后者来找他的原因是如此的显而易见。作为一个心理学教授兼医生，这对他来说易如反掌。可这恰恰是Charles最不愿意看到的，他一直以自己的学术能力为傲，但这一次，这一次他的“能力”却成为了一块绊脚石。

 

看到对方并无开口的打算，Charles叹了口气，“好吧，也许是我误会了，我的朋友。感谢你陪我吃完‘晚餐’，不过已经很晚了，你也累了一天，早点回去休……”

 

“你知道我来干嘛。”Erik突然间开口到，在手移开的那瞬间，语言几乎是迫不及待的从喉咙里冲了出来。“你明明看的出来！”

 

这次换Charles抿紧了嘴唇，他有些逃避似的移开了与Erik对视的眼睛，“咳，虽然我是个心理学教授，但我真的不会读心，我的朋友。你对我期待太高了，我只看得出来你不太想开口。”

 

Erik的面部线条紧绷了起来，如果刚才的沉默伴随着的是平静的话，那现在他看起来就不那么好了。他的呼吸稍稍加快，两颊上皮肤的线条显示着他正使劲咬着后牙槽。Charles再次移开眼睛，他开始讨厌自己的这种“本能”。他可以分析隐藏在人们每个动作每个表情每句话语之后的细微心理变化，这是他的立身之本，也以此为乐。但现在在他面前的是Erik，他不能这样做，他不能通过这种方式去了解他。

 

“为什么？”这个短短的问句几乎是从Erik的牙缝里挤出来的，“我不明白，Charles，为什么？”

 

Charles的眼睛盯着面前的茶杯，好像里面深褐色的茶水是全世界最吸引人的东西。“什么为什么？”他听见自己这样愚蠢的反问。

 

Erik放在桌上的双手紧握了起来，“你为什么要让Jean做我的心理医生？明明一开始是你负责鉴定我的精神状况的！你现在甚至都不愿意和我谈任何相关的话题。”

 

Charles在心里深吸一口气，无论他躲避多少次，Erik最终还是问了。

 

“Jean是个非常优秀的心理咨询师，她很专业，你不用担心……”

 

“撒谎。”这个词像是Erik通过手里的狙击步枪射出来一样，直接让Charles咬住了嘴唇。

 

“别这样，Erik。”Charles最终还是抬起了头，他一对上Erik的眼睛就移不开了。就如同他第一次见到他时一样。“我能理解你生我的气，毕竟我的咨询报告影响了你的升职，但我……”

 

“砰！”的一声，巨大的响声回荡在这家只有他们在用餐的小餐厅里。Erik站了起来，他紧握的双拳几乎要开始颤抖。

 

“你觉得我恶心，是么？”突然间所有的愤怒都消失了，站着的Erik异常的平静。

 

Charles面对着突如其来的指控感到有些迷茫，“什么？Erik，你在说什么？”

 

“看了那些档案，报告，资料。你觉得我恶心，对么？”Erik的眼睛在橘色灯光的照射下显得有些过于暗淡，他轻笑了起来，“虽然我衷心的感谢您的付出，Mr. Lehnsherr，但我还是坚持认为你需要调整一下自己的生活方式。你已经远离了战场，那是段艰难的记忆，但活在痛苦与仇恨中不能够帮助你获得平静。杀戮不能够带来平静。”

 

他缓缓说出这段话，每说一个单词，Charles的心就被纠一下，这是他们第一次谈话时，Charles说的。他被委托为现役的特遣队全体队员做心理评估，Erik是他最后一个谈话对象。Charles张开嘴想要辩驳，但对方没有给他机会。

 

“我知道你是怎么想我的，战场上的厮杀没能满足我这样的人，死守着不肯从前线上撤回是因为我喜欢血腥，我天生就该干这个。看看我现在选的职业，躲在暗处，寻找着一切机会去合法的杀戮。也许哪天这个都满足不了我了，我就会变成一个，你们怎么说的来着，一个连环杀手！就是因为，我他妈的，没法控制我的愤怒！像我这种人，就活该被抛弃，就应该死在……”

 

“住口！！！”

椅子与地面的尖锐摩擦声撕裂了两个人的耳膜，也斩断了所有的声音。Charles整个人都在颤抖，粗重的呼吸几乎要把他的肺给喘出来。他完全没法为此他一贯的从骨子里透出来的淡定与稳操胜券，他的脸色难看至极，原本无时不刻都泛着盈盈蓝光的眼睛此刻几乎要变得全黑。

 

Erik从来没有见过这样的Charles，他还记得那次当他踏入后者的办公室时，他想出了一百种能把心理医生吓哭的方法。但当他关上门，转过身，看到Charles那双在落日余晖中透出他从未感受过的安定时，那一百种方法瞬间就被蒸发了。他怀揣着警惕与不安，犹疑与期待坐下，短短三个小时，当他再次打开门的时候，他又回过身。看到送他出门的Charles眼里如同一开始一样充满着令他安心的神奇魔力，还多了点东西，Erik不太能确定多出来的那些是什么。但他能确定一样，那天是他从战场归来之后那么多日子以来，最平静最安心的一天。他甚至在那天晚上睡满了五个小时，没有噩梦，没有惊悸，没有伴随着汗水的床单。对Erik来说，从战场归来的每一天都是同样的，他失去了对生活的追求，他被困在记忆里，被困在战场上。但见过Charles之后的那天，他突然发现世界重新有了颜色，人群重新有了活力。他当然知道自己的心理问题，他也从来没有回避过。最差不过掉了工作而已，这对退伍士兵来说是家常便饭。他当然也知道自己的咨询报告不会好看，但他却充满期待。因为他知道，Charles会帮助他，会如同他承诺的那样，带给自己平静。可他没想到，一周之后，当他打开那扇门，等待他的会是他生命中最沉重的打击。

 

“我不允许你这样说自己！！！收回你刚才所有的话！”Charles几乎是暴怒着吼了出来。

 

Erik被这样罕见的Charles吓住了，他有几秒真的在思考是不是自己太过分。但很快，对Charles积聚的怒火就又占据了他的理智。

“

你没有资格这样和我说话！教授！”他的语气里带着讽刺和赌气，好像他就是要干Charles不喜欢的事情一样。“你被我说中了对吗？每次你和我说话的时候，你都会觉得这是玷污了你干净……”

 

“砰！！！”Erik这个人都被一股巨大的推力压在了墙上，桌子因为剧烈的晃动而摇摇欲坠，而茶杯早就阵亡了。

 

“不！准！再！说！一！个！字！”Charles拽着Erik衣领的手抖的非常厉害，他的眼睛从全黑变得通红。

 

Erik想要挣扎，但似乎Charles失去了理智，这个看似比他瘦弱的多的教授好像有着与他外貌所不太相符的力气。

 

“是你抛弃了我！！！”Erik没有再试图挣扎！他终于抛弃了那种假装平静的语调，几乎是哽咽着吼了出来。“是你抛弃了我。你让我直面自己的内心，让我意识到我可以我值得重新开始。然后呢？恩？你就这样把我丢给了别人！你甚至都没有关心过我治疗的进度，你根本，根本就从来没有关心过我。那天你说的所有话都是在骗我，你在骗我打开自己的内心，这样你就能评估了对不对？我猜你对所有人都是这样干的，你总是那么擅长自己的工作。”

 

Charles看着Erik，看着他的眼睛。后者的眼神里透出包裹着愤怒的脆弱和交织着希望的绝望，这简直是在撕扯着Charles的心。天哪！这就是为什么！这就是为什么他不能做Erik的心理医生。他不能利用这个，他决不允许自己利用这个让Erik爱上他！

 

Charles松开了他的手，后退两步，他看到Erik因为这两步明显的缩瑟了一下。他再次移开自己的眼睛，他不能看，他会窒息的。

 

“我很抱歉让你有这样的感觉，Erik，我从来没有这样想过。”他的语气恢复了平静，却不如往常一样充满活力与说服力。“我……我不能告诉你为什么我不愿意接手你的后续治疗。但我发誓！”他重新对上Erik的眼睛，“我发誓我从来没有那样想过你！那天，我所说的每一句话都是出自真心。我现在仍然坚持，你值得更好的，Erik！在任何事情上，你都值得更好的！”

 

Erik没有移开视线，他们对视了一会儿，他似乎在判断Charles说话的真实性。但随即他便自嘲的弯了弯嘴角。

 

“随便你怎么说，Dr.Xavier。你才是会读心的那个。”

 

他无所谓的耸了耸肩，移开了眼睛，又恢复了一贯的那种生人勿进的状态。他迈开脚步，向门的方向走去。在错过Charles身体的时候，后者拉住了他的手。Erik的行动因为这个停滞了一下，他转过头看着手的主人，眼神里有些期待。但Charles没有看到，他甚至都没有勇气去看Erik。

 

一会儿后，Erik的目光黯淡下来，他抽出手，没有费什么力气。“你不用感到抱歉，Charles，这没必要。我早就习惯被抛下了。”

 

门口的风铃响了两下，然后一切恢复寂静。Charles站了一会儿，试图让自己平静下来。但没什么用，他的脑子一团乱。

 

“看起来不太顺利，恩？”

 

快餐店的老板不知道从哪里钻了出来，刚刚震天响的声音都没让他露出一丝头发。他走到Charles的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“喝一杯吧，Charles，喝一杯吧。一切都会好起来的。”

  
  
Charles重新坐了下来，他搞砸了所有的事情。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

当秒针终于在转弯最后一圈，准确的对上凌晨五点整的分针时，Erik在心里悄悄地松了口气。他掀开被子，从床上坐起来。汗水透过棉质的T恤将床单印湿了一大块，枕头也好不到哪里去。Erik下床，将枕套和床单都收拾起来，扔在地上。走到一旁的橱柜前，打开门，一排排完全相同款式的床上用品整整齐齐的等待着主人的召唤。Erik伸手拿了最上面的一套，他仍旧保持着行军时养成的习惯，或者说是肌肉的记忆力从未消退。当干净的床单和枕套再次将床包裹起来的时候，Erik直起腰，拿起地上的脏床单走向浴室。

伴随着汗水的夜间惊梦早已是家常便饭，Erik越来越难以忍受夜晚的到来。一开始他会感到害怕和无助，但很快只剩下愤怒。他憎恨为什么是他，凭什么是他。是他活了下来。

凌晨五点十七分的道路空旷而寂静，Erik跑过无数次。从公寓出来向左三个十字路口的信号灯比前两个要快一点六秒，再过一个街区就有个公园，Erik从不去，因为附近早上晨跑的人差不多都在那里。

早晨七点五十二分，Erik从洗衣机里拿出已经烘干的床单和枕套，仔仔细细的叠好，放进衣柜里。窗外的阳光已经照亮了大部分的地方，Erik呆呆的看了一会儿，突然间意识到今天跑步的时候他看到的东西又几乎都是黑白色。他低头看看自己的手，梦中沾满粘稠鲜血的感觉似乎还在，Erik移开目光，至少红色仍在。

早晨八点十分，Erik准时出门。

 

Jean在十二点三十七分准时进入了办公大楼的餐厅，她满意的看到芒果布丁老老实实的躺在玻璃餐柜里，并没被那群饿狼全部抢完。她的心情立马被往上调升了好几个档次，没有什么事情是一个芒果布丁不能解决的，如果有，那就两个。

Jean撕开包装，优雅的往嘴里塞了一口，浓郁的芒果香直冲大脑。“白痴才会去吸毒！”，她在心里想到。

“所以，”Jean勉为其难的分了一小个眼神给坐在对面的人，“不顺利？”

对方停下了自己搅动食物的叉子，“听着，Jean！我知道每个心理医生都需要一个心理医生，但不是现在，不是。”Charles明显不想开展任何对话。

Jean同意的点点头，“那……我想我至少有权知道一下，为什么有人询问了我的开诊记录表？”

Charles瞬间局促起来的肢体语言表达了很多东西，“我……我很抱歉，Jean！我不……”

“你知道你可以开口问的。”Jean打断了对方的道歉。

“不！我不能！”Charles看向自己的好友，他张张嘴，最终有些挫败的低下头。

Jean叹了口气，“Charles，你自己好好想想，我们交流过多少个案例，合作确定过多少个治疗方案。我不知道什么时候你对医患保密协议那么敏感了？”

“那些只是案例，Jean，有些我甚至都不记得名字。”

“哦！”Jean一副你终于说实话了的表情，“所以……这次很特别？”她挥了挥勺子，打断了Charles的否认。“我是个心理医生，Charles，但你知道我有多讨厌去猜和我亲近人的想法。别让我这样做，亲爱的。”

Charles放下叉子，呆呆的看着面前盘子里被他弄的面目全非的色拉。“我想，我搞砸了。”

Jean并没有立即说话，沉默在他们之间蔓延了一会儿。她端起布丁，当她咽下最后一口的时候，她决定冒一个险。“Erik是所有心理医生都希望遇到的病人。”她的语气有些轻快，“他会按时吃药，按时会诊。说你想听的话，执行你安排好的所有计划。他会告诉你他的噩梦，但不会对着你歇斯底里。他会告诉你他的经历，但不会让你觉得他需要帮助。”

Jean突然间停了下来，空气被沉默压出了一个圆圈。“他快崩溃了，Charles，他快了。”

“上帝啊！”Charles将脸埋进了双手里，他没发现自己抖的厉害。

“我知道我没有权利和你说这些，虽然Erik是你转到我这里的，但我仍旧没有权利这样做。”Jean伸手拉住了Charles的手腕，用了些力气。“可我还是要告诉你这些，我不知道你到底在坚持和犹豫什么，但我知道Erik快坚持不住了。他不让我进去，宁愿自己一个人奔溃。”

Charles放下双手，看向Jean，眼睛里透出的东西让后者瞬间瞪大眼睛怔了怔。“上帝啊！你爱他！”

Charles闭了闭眼睛，“你……你不知道Erik有多吸引人。Jean，当他第一次踏进我办公室的时候，我……”Charles停顿了一下，声音里充满了懊悔，“我甚至完全忘记了自己的职责！我根本就没有去想怎么评估他，我就……我就那样利用职业便利去肆无忌惮的了解他，了解他全部的痛苦与弱点。我知道只要我想，只要我想，Jean！他就能爱上我！但我不能这样做，我不能！”Charles的声音几乎全被掐在了喉咙里，“我不敢，我害怕如果我放任自己这样做了，终有一天他会醒悟，然后他会恨我的。”

Jean紧了紧搭在Charles手上的手，用冷静到甚至有些残酷的声音说道，“在我看来，移情效应早就已经开始了，Charles。你的感情在如此短暂的时间里就积聚到这种程度，Erik是个病人，他只会给你更激烈的反应。我想你比我更清楚，当这种情感被消耗殆尽的时候，会发生什么事情。去他的医患保密协议，Charles！要不是你的存在，Erik早就崩溃了！而你竟然还在瞻前顾后的害怕他也许在十年或者二十年后会恨你？！Charles Xavier，要不是你是诊所合伙人，我现在就想把你揍趴在这里。”

Jean气愤的撤回了自己的手，顺便把Charles盘子里的芒果布丁抢了过来。她用力撕开包装，就好像那是Charles的脸。也不管对方现在是什么样的天人交战，她才是那个要被气死的人。

“他今天早上来过了。”Jean连头都不抬的对着突然间站起身一副立即想要冲出去的Charles说道，“告诉我他申请了调职，去其他城市，所有他不会再来了。”Jean稍稍侧过身子抬起头，“他没有提出要我推荐转诊的医生，Charles，他没有。”

 

Erik坐在特遣队的出勤车里，车厢很大很空旷，手上的狙击步枪还带着温度。阳光与火药的温度。车外熙攘的人群声隐隐约约的能够透进来点儿，但没有人来打扰他。特遣队的传统，留给在执行任务中开过枪的人一些时间和空间。Erik一直对这个感到有些好笑，但还是遵守 这个规定。他拆下枪管，放在一旁，退出弹夹里剩余的子弹。黄金色泽的金属弹头躺在他的手心，刺眼的好像透过手套都能把Erik的掌心烫伤。Erik看着这颗神奇的小东西，它夺走了自己太多的东西，多到Erik时不时在想什么时候他仅剩的这幅躯壳也能被带走。他发了会儿呆，不确定自己脑子里到底在盘旋着什么。

突然间，车子的后门被打了开来。车外猛烈的阳光破开一车厢的阴郁，照的Erik不得不眯了下眼睛。他看过去，看到背光的人影勾勒出一个他想都不敢想的形状。接着车门再次被关上，阳光却并未消散，它集聚在来人的周围，一步步的朝Erik靠近。

Charles在打开车门前，心里想过无数个开场白。但当他看到Erik眼神的那一瞬间，它们全都不见了。他一个字都说不出来。盘踞在Erik眼睛里的惊讶、疑惑、犹豫、希望让Charles的心被狠狠捏了一把。他有多混蛋才会抛下Erik一个人。但很快那些情绪就都不见了，平静的无望再次把它们都包裹起来，Charles知道这是他最后的机会。

Erik转过头，继续拆卸着手上的狙击枪，那能让他保持相对的平静。Charles在他对面坐了下来，一时间谁都没有开口。Erik的动作放慢了点儿，他不知道自己为什么要这样，这毫无意义，他对自己竟然仍旧抱有希望而感到绝望。

“Jean告诉我你申请了调职。”最终还是Charles打破了空气。

Erik的手顿了顿，“是的。”他咬着嘴里的肉，害怕自己多说一个字。

“你才刚刚稳定下来，Erik，我……我不认为换个环境会对你的治疗有所帮助。”Charles的手在膝盖上紧了紧。

Erik抬头看向Charles，自从第一次见面开始，Erik就觉得很惊讶。这个世界上怎么会有人不管在白天还是晚上，晴天还是雨天都好像被阳光包裹着。自从退伍后，Erik就很少能够主动性的去看到颜色，医生说这是心因性的。可Erik知道Charles的眼睛有多漂亮，带着光珠色泽的蓝色。能将一切都吸进去。

Erik看了会儿，重新低头去擦枪，“别这样，Charles。”他的声音里带着最后的防线和尊严，“我知道你是个好人。但你不需要这样，我不是你的责任。是我没有想明白自己的位置，我太贪……”

Erik完全没能说下去，不是他不知道怎么说，而是他被突然间扑上来的Charles堵住了嘴。Charles的嘴唇很冰，呼吸却很热，他的手指张开抵在Erik的脖颈和脸颊上。在Erik意识到这是一个吻之前，Charles就撤了回去。但他没有松手，更没有后退。他们仍旧离的很近，呼吸交错拍打在对方的脸上。他们对视了很久，Erik不太确定自己有在思考。

接着，是第二个吻。这一次的触感似乎真实了点儿，但也只是一点儿而已。Erik开始怀疑自己在做梦，奔溃前的最后狂欢那种梦。他感觉到Charles的舌头在他嘴唇上试探性的滑动，Erik犹疑的稍稍打开了点儿嘴唇。然后他就完全失控了，Charles的舌头几乎像是狂风暴雨般的在他嘴里肆虐，Erik只能抬着头，被动的让完全放空的大脑接受这股浓烈到要把他撕碎的感情。Erik的眼睛里除了湛蓝色，什么都看不见。

Charles的双手还是捧着Erik的脸颊，他们的额头抵在一起，呼吸的频率在不断交换的浅吻中显得不那么一致。从Erik的眼神里，他完全能够看出来，对方根本不知道发生了什么事情。但Erik配合的身体行为还是让Charles不可抑制的感到了愉悦。“去他妈的移情效应，职业底线。”Charles在心里想到，“他要他，他绝不能让Erik走。”

最终这个完全脱离理智的亲密行为停了下来。Erik发现自己的枪早就七零八落的掉在地上，他腿上取而代之的是Charles。他眨了眨眼睛，确定自己是在梦里。然后恐惧开始蔓延开来，他疯狂的开始检查自己的手和Charles的身体，害怕下一秒钟红色就会从Charles的胸口汹涌而出，而他自己就是罪魁祸首。

“嘿嘿！Erik！冷静……Erik！”Charles放开Erik的脸颊，转而抓住对方在自己身上毫无章法的触摸。“我没事！Erik。你不在做梦，这不是梦！”

Erik在Charles不断的呼唤中稍稍恢复了点儿理智。他整个人抖的厉害，呼吸的频率变得有些过快，汗水已经顺着脖子浸湿了高领的特勤队服。Charles第一次看到Erik的惶恐发作，心疼的都忘记怎么从专业角度让他安静下来。他除了抱紧Erik，一遍遍在他的耳边告诉他没事之外，什么都做不了。

一会儿后，Charles感觉到怀里的人安静了下来，几乎挤碎他脊椎的拥抱也变得松弛了下来。他没有立即退开，而是低下头给了Erik额头一个轻柔的吻。然后抬手稍稍解开了一点儿对方的衣领，让空气能够尽量顺利的进入对方的肺。

他们重新开始了对视。Erik的眼睛里还是透露出不确定与恐惧，而Charles则简单的多，温柔的坚定是唯一的东西。

“我知道，你现在很困惑，Erik。”Charles的手轻轻绕道了Erik的脑后，拉扯着他的短发，让对方真切的感受到他的存在是真实的。“相信我，我也困惑了好长一段时间。你一直在问我为什么我要把你交给Jean，这就是原因，Erik，这就是为什么。”Charles重新凑近了点儿，“我爱你，Erik，从第一次见面开始就爱你了。所以我不能当你的心理医生。”

话说出来的那瞬间，Charles如释重负，这其实没有那么难。告诉Erik真相，让Erik自己选择，不管结果如何。

Erik还是保持着沉默，很久。他既没有拉开距离，也没有进一步的行动。他就那样坐着，看着面前的Charles。一开始Charles还能保持耐心，他知道Erik处理这些信息需要些时间。但很快，一向淡定的Charles就开始显得有些不安。他的眼睛开始四处乱瞟，放在Erik脖子后的手也开始出汗，更不要说他高频率的吞咽口水和加快的心跳了。

就在Charles以为他快没希望的时候，Erik收紧了一直环在他背后的双手。“你这个！全世界！最烂的！心理医生！”Erik每说一个字，Charles的心就被烫一下。

接着，是第三个吻。这一次，混乱和无序都不见了。厚重但不莽撞，激烈但不冒失。这个吻似乎酝酿与等待了太长的时间，它应该出现在很久之前，他们错过了。但幸好，幸好它还来得及发生。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

Charles的眼睛盯着电梯显示屏上的数字，内心早就已经从二十八倒数到负二十八。可惜红色数字的跳跃只是终于系统的设置，慢慢才变换到十五。Charles抬手看了看表，有些不耐的将重心从左脚移到右脚。当电梯门终于在一楼打开时，Charles几乎是从门缝里直接挤了出去。办公楼的大厅里人来人往的，他身手灵巧的躲过几个低头看手机的人，小步往大门跑过去。

纽约夏日傍晚六点半的夕阳还不太能称之为夕阳，阳光仍旧很强烈，毫无顾忌的照耀着大地。Charles推开玻璃门，终于看到他已经等待了一天的画面。

办公楼前的广场人来人往，Charles透过匆匆掠过的人们，看到了斜靠在自己的摩托车上Erik。后者当然在第一时间搜索到了前者的身影，他们隔着人群相互看了会儿，直到Charles笑着踏出了第一步。Erik在心里不紧不慢的数着，当十五刚刚跳出来的时候，他低下头，接受了Charles给予他的亲吻。他们旁若无人的专注于追逐对方的唇瓣，直到狂热的思念在不断的细小吮吸中得到释放。

“傍晚好，Erik。”Charles的嘴唇还舍不得完全和Erik的断开。

“傍晚好，Charles。”Erik将手从Charles的脸颊上移开，顺着后者的手臂慢慢滑到对方的手上。“不错的一天？”他接过Charles的包，顺手将放在机车座位上的头盔塞过去。

Charles笑了笑，“还算顺利，你呢？”他把头盔扣上边问。

并不是说Charles不能从Erik的身上看出他今天过的怎么样，但自从一个月前他们决定正式认真在一起的时候，他们就此心有灵犀的达成了一致。Erik会告诉Charles一切他想说的，只要Charles开口问了。

Erik打开车上的储物箱，将Charles的包放了进去。“对于我来说，今天只要没有开过枪就算是顺利了。”他耸了耸肩。

Charles没有继续追问，他跨上了机车的后座。“说真的，你到底是更爱我还是你的REWACO？你真的不能让我碰碰吗？”

“但你第一次见她的时候说她丑爆了！”Erik的声音在头盔里显得有些闷，似乎在为他的另一个“另一半”鸣不平。

“那是因为她是紫红色的！”Charles倾身搂住了Erik的腰，“虽然我爱你，Erik，但她是紫红色的！”

对此Erik的回应，是一声彻天响的油门轰鸣声。

 

“T骨还是菲力？”——Cha

“T骨就好，顺便说一句，我讨厌西兰花。”——E

Erik还是斜靠在自己的机车上，也还是在等待Charles。只不过现在他是在一家普通超市的门口，Charles决定今天自己动手解决他们的晚餐。Erik还是不太喜欢人多的密闭空间，不管这个空间是大是小。所以他选择在外等候，Charles对此只是给了他一个轻柔的暂别之吻，既没有反对也没有鼓励。这个反应让Erik的心稍稍放下了些，他确实还没有做好去改正这个“习惯”的准备。

但当Erik目送Charles的背影消失在超市大门里时，他的心又开始七上八下的。他知道Charles有多善良和富有爱心，那种安安静静却能让你在不知不觉中舒适的想要溺死在里面的温暖包容力让Erik几乎无时不刻不在怀疑自己竟然真的拥有了他。可Erik就是很难跨出那一步，Charles当然已经比其他人更深入他的心，但似乎最后那点儿空地就是无法被温暖的阳光照耀到。Erik不知道自己在坚持什么，也不知道Charles能坚持到多远。

“Erik？！”Charles从出超市门到在机车前停下，一路都能看到低着头的不知道在想什么的Erik。走近后他才发现后者在发呆，Charles在心里不合时宜的笑了一下，Erik有时候真是太过……额……可爱了？

“什么？！哦！”Erik迅速从周期性的自我怀疑中脱离出来，在心里祈祷Charles没有看出来他在想什么。

“晚餐，骑士先生！如果你不想牛排被纽约的夕阳毁了的话，我们得赶快回家。”Charles笑着说道。

 

他们的晚餐如计划般完美，除了牛排在锅子里留下的焦黑部分之外。Charles对着一坨几乎已经碳化了的牛肉默默拿出了电话，然后发现Erik早就在事情快发生到不可收拾地步时就已经叫好了外卖。

最终牛排变成了裹着西兰花的披萨饼，Erik的抗议声被垃圾食品堵得严严实实的。一切都是那么美好，美好到Erik在那么一瞬间觉得自己值得拥有Charles。

九点半是一切转折的开始，Charles在客厅里接着电话，他在与人争辩时喜欢走来走去。客厅里堆着几个箱子，是Erik为了给Charles日益频繁的留宿腾出些地方而收拾起来的物品。当Charles终于挂断电话回过身想要抱怨什么的时候，他不小心踢翻了一个纸箱，里面的东西被洒出来不少。Charles和Erik同时蹲下去捡，两个人的手一起搭在了一个相框上，那是一个有些年头的木质相框，里面有张照片。十几个身着战地军服背着枪的大小伙子，前排蹲着的那个怀里还抱着一只军犬，Charles甚至能从里面感受到他们无限的活力与激情。可还没等Charles找出Erik的身影，相框就被后者粗鲁的抽了回去。

Erik的表情有些难看，Charles张了张嘴。

“这没什么好看的，都过去了。”Erik侧过身，眼睛都不愿意直视Charles。“我不该乱放这些东西，我现在收拾一下。”

Charles还想说些什么，但Erik明显不愿意再提，他将地上的东西一股脑的都扔进箱子里，抱起就往储物室走。Charles追逐的步伐刚刚踏出一步，就强迫自己收了回来。

Erik站在储物室里，他是个逃兵。他知道只要他不想，Charles就永远不会逼他，但他每一次的逃避都会让他更唾弃自己一点儿。他将头抵在储物室的墙上，努力让自己平静下来。但这很难，尤其是他意识到自己在想Charles也许会离开的时候。

Charles不会因为一张照片就离开他，当然不会。但下一次呢？下下次呢？他向Charles索求的东西远远多过他给予的，没人能在这方面长时间的慷慨而不求回报，Erik对此一清二楚却又无能为力。不是Erik不想，而是他早已经失去敞开心扉去爱的能力。

“Erik？！”Charles在客厅里等了很久，最终还是担心占据了上风。

“是的！长官！”Erik下意识的脱口而出。

这下Charles真的笑了出来，“哇！你好啊！我的士兵。”他走过去，拉过Erik的身体让他们面对面。“你还好么，Erik？”

Erik还是不太敢看Charles的眼睛，“没有，我只是……我只是有些累了。”他闭了闭眼睛，“我想早点儿休息。”Erik甚至都不敢等一个回复，他侧身从Charles的双手中撤了出来，径直向卧室走去。

独自躺在床上的Erik根本就睡不着，他将所有的注意力都放在卧室外的动静上。如果Charles要走，至少让他听着他离开。一会儿后，门外的声响渐起，Erik的心剧烈的跳了起来！他甚至不记得上次他的心跳加快是什么时候。

卧室门打开的瞬间，Erik闭起眼睛，努力让自己的呼吸放平。但他的其他感官都集中在进门的Charles身上，他的味道、呼吸、动作，如果可以的话，Erik甚至想要感受到Charles的体温。

“Erik？”Charles小心的叫了一声。

Erik还是紧闭双眼，他拒绝Charles的道别，好像那样后者就会一如既往的留下来一样。一会儿后，Erik感觉床的另一边被压低，他的心跳还是无法恢复平静。Charles还变本加厉的凑近了点儿，他的呼吸平稳而有力，拍打在Erik的面颊上。

Charles的味道替代了空气里原本清冷的气味，他闻起来像是沾满法式奶油浓汤的软面包，让Erik想起很多东西。家这个词首先跳了出来，这个词陌生到Erik辨析了一会儿才认出来。接着是愉悦与温暖，再接着……Erik睡着了。

Charles侧躺在床上，手肘撑着枕头，看着Erik的心跳不再如擂鼓，看着他的呼吸从刻意的控制到放松的绵长。他没有拆穿Erik装睡的动作，如果Erik不想谈谈，那他们就可以不谈。但不得不说，Charles还是对此感到了些许挫败，他当然希望和他在一起的Erik是毫无保留的那个。可怎么说来着，Charles翻了个身平躺下来，一辈子还长着呢，他们总有一天会一起做到的。

 

Charles是被一阵剧烈的疼痛惊醒的，他从安稳的睡眠中猛然清醒，淡黄色的天花板在他刚刚能聚焦起的眼睛里晃动。一会儿后，Charles才意识到是自己在摇晃。他转过头，看到身边的Erik整个人都在不停的发抖，如果他不是一个医生的话，估计会以为Erik是癫痫发作。Charles想要起身，但Erik的手紧紧地卡着他的小手臂，疼痛的来源一目了然。但Charles没有去管，他小幅度的翻过身，半压住处于夜惊的Erik。

“Erik！Erik！”Charles不断呼喊着，“醒醒！”

Erik猛的睁开眼睛，任何人看到这幅眼睛都会心碎的。Charles感觉到自己的心脏被狠狠的踩了一脚，疼的差点儿呼吸暂停。

“嘘！嘘……Erik。”Charles的手贴在Erik的脸颊上，“我在这儿，Erik，我在这儿。”

撕裂的呼吸伴随着痛苦的呻吟在Erik张开嘴的那瞬间涌了出来，他立即咬紧了牙齿，力气大的让Charles贴在他脸颊上的手都感受到了咬肌的塌陷。

“没事的，Erik！叫出来，叫出来就好了。”Charles心疼的想抬手抚慰，这个动作牵扯到了Erik紧抓着的左手。

他们的视线同时下移，当Erik意识到自己用了多大的力气时，他几乎是像在甩脱什么一样，迅速放开了自己的钳制。但伤害已经造成，昏暗的月光足够他们看清Charles泛青的手腕，血液流动的阻隔让他的左手异常的寒冷。

Erik捂着自己的嘴，害怕透出任何一丝声音。他的眼神是Charles从未见过的混乱，就在Charles准备进一步安抚他时，Erik突然推开了半压制在他身上的Charles。他迅速坐了起来，连鞋子都来不及穿好，就想站起来。

“你要去哪儿？”这次换Charles拉住了Erik的手腕。

Erik只是烦躁的摇摇头，拒绝说话。

“你哪儿都不准去，Erik。”Charles的声音渐冷，他从来没有这样和Erik说过话。“你听到我的话了。” Charles移到Erik的肩膀上，加重了些力气，阻止了Erik进一步的动作。

“我不管你现在心里到底在想些什么，但我可以告诉你，你想的那些一件都不会发生。我不会允许它们发生！”他低下头凑到Erik的耳边，声音柔软了很多。“我知道你习惯独自面对这些，”温柔的气息透过Charles的嘴唇涌入Erik的耳膜，“你很勇敢，Erik。但你现在有我了，我们能够一起做到的。”

Erik几乎是本能性的去侧耳追逐Charles的气息，脸颊上真实的触感让不太能分得清梦境与现实的Erik渐渐平静了下来。他转过头，月光照耀下的Charles像是被镀上了一层银光。他真的拥有他么？

Charles看出了Erik眼中的疑惑，他凑过去，在Erik的嘴唇上印下一个轻柔但郑重的吻。

“你当然拥有我，Erik。”Charles第一次放任自己去解读Erik的一切，“我不会离开你，也不会被夺走。我会一直在你身边，不会让你再是一个人。”

Erik紧绷的皮肤和粗重的呼吸在Charles的安抚中渐渐松懈了下来。他张了张嘴，有千言万语想要告诉Charles，却最终一个字都说不出来。

Charles露出了一个笑容。“我知道，Erik，我知道。没关系的，我们可以慢慢来。多慢都可以，多久都可以。”

Erik顺着Charles手臂的力量重新侧躺了回去，他知道自己今晚再也睡不着了。但只要Charles在这儿，真真切切的在他的身后环抱着他。不要让人独自面对后面的慢慢长夜，就足够了。

一会儿后，睁着眼睛开始数秒针的Erik紧了紧身子。Charles落了一个吻在他的脖子上，在Erik能真切感受前就退开了。但下一秒，是第二个吻，落在了比第一个稍低点儿的位置。接着是第三个、第四个。这些吻不带丝毫的情色感，毫无索取任何东西的意图。它们就是简简单单的吻，柔软而坚定。然后Erik意识到，Charles是沿着脊椎的线条，每一个吻都印在了一块椎骨上。

“隆椎，第一胸椎…………胸曲……”当Erik数到第一腰椎时，他再一次沉入梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结。暂无番外。

**第五章**

Erik在睁开眼睛后的几秒钟内意识才渐渐回笼。窗帘被拉开了一层，夏日早晨的清澈阳光伴随着窗外勃勃的生机一起透过纱帘传入了Erik的耳朵。他抬头看了眼时间，发现自己竟然在夜惊后又安安稳稳的睡了五个小时。他完全错过了晨跑，错过了早餐，错过了报到。接着他侧过耳朵，浴室里传来的水声让他整个心脏都被安详感包裹了起来。他重新闭上眼睛，他不能错过Charles。

当浴室门被拉开的时候，Charles正在和一把老式剃须刀做着搏斗。他必须要在不把自己割喉的前提条件下让自己看上去至少能够体面点儿。

“天！Erik！”Charles被门的动静吓的立马把刀拿的离自己一胳膊远。

“我以为你至少念完了医学预科。”Erik笑着走过去，拿过架子上的漱口水，与Charles并排站在镜子前。

“我念完了！但我可不会用手术刀刮胡子。”Charles下巴上还挂着泡沫，他撇撇嘴，对着镜子里似笑非笑的Erik提出了抗议。

Erik漱完了口，转过身，从Charles的手上接过剃刀。他稍稍下移视线，让自己的目光沿着Charles的目光移动。老式的剃刀被磨的尖锐而锋利，但在Erik的手里，它听话的像是一个电视机遥控器。刀锋划过皮肤，带走泡沫和早晨的倦懒，Charles仍由利器在自己的面颊上游走。他的眼神舔过Erik手臂上漂亮的肌肉线条，沿着血管的脉络攀附到了后者更加漂亮的上半身。Charles下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，带动了周围的肌肉，Erik快速移开了剃刀，给了前者一个不大不小的瞪视。然后Erik意识到了Charles在看什么。

这次浴室的门被拉开的动静更加大。他们纠缠着从里面闯出来，Charles甚至都来不及把自己完全擦干。这次的亲吻不同于他们以往的任何一次，它像是岩浆在地下暗流无数年之后的爆发。他们的舌头纠缠的方式既像想将对方拆骨入腹，又像想将自己的一切都奉献给予。Charles的手在短短的几步路里已经成功解开了Erik的裤子，而他自己的浴巾早在不断旋转的激烈亲吻中阵亡了。床垫沉了沉，他们之间的相互探索也不再局限于唇齿之间。Erik仰起脖子，让Charles的舌头划过自己的脖颈，贴上锁骨，让一个个细小的吮吸盖过身上的每一处疤痕。让他的渴望与欲望烧过自己所有的犹疑和恐惧。

Charles印在Erik身体上的吻不再如同昨日夜晚般轻慢，他几乎走向了另外一个极端。舌尖沿着后者每一块肌肉滑向更低更深的地方。Erik在阴茎被包裹起来的那瞬间发出了第一次呻吟，Charles在他想捂嘴之前就牢牢的抓住了他的手。Erik的牙齿阻隔不了他对Charles的渴望，呻吟冲过喉咙透过唇齿缝隙不断的钻进Charles的耳朵，直到他松开了嘴里完全挺立的阴茎。

Charles抬起身子，舌头沿着Erik的身体原路返回到后者的耳后。他拉着Erik的手沿着自己的后背滑到他们相互抵在一起的阴茎上。Erik修长的手指被Charles牵引着在欲望的源头上缓慢的滑动。

“我想要你，Erik，从我第一次见你就想了！”Charles不太均匀的气息喷在Erik的耳朵上，前者的嘴唇在每一个音节后都抿在后者的耳垂上。

Erik的手掌像是在被火烧一样，但他根本不想放开也不想停下。“别停下，Charles，别停！”

“我当然不会，只要你想。”Charles稍稍抬起身体，让他们的眼睛能够重新胶着在一起。“但我必须让你明白，即便你不想或者没有做好准备，我也不会离开你！今天不会，明天不会，我不会因为任何理由离开你，即使你不再需要我。”

而Erik对此的回答是直接翻过身，在Charles还没反应过来的时候就骑到了他的身上。Erik还未做任何润滑的后穴在最初的几秒里让他们两个人都倒抽一口冷气。当Charles意识到Erik也许受伤了的时候，他想要退出去，却被在身体素质上完全占有的Erik压了回去。

“Erik！天！你……”Charles的话语被Erik的嘴堵了回去，这个亲吻里开始包含了些完全脱离理智的疯狂，牙齿磕破了舌头和嘴唇，血腥味却让他们又硬了几分。

“你话太多了，Dr. Xavier。”Erik的腰部缓缓律动着渐渐在适应着侵入，“我不是个瓷娃娃。”

Charles的胯部开始完全不收他非凡大脑的控制，而是跟随者Erik的节奏不断去寻找更深更热的地方。他舔了舔泛着血丝的嘴唇，重新拉下Erik的头继续之前的探索。

Erik的呼吸喷在Charles的肩膀上，在一个有些过于深入的试探时转化为呜咽。但换来的不是Charles贴心的安慰，而是变本加厉的律动。Erik张开嘴在后者的皮肤上留下一个不深不浅的压印作为报复，但下一秒落在他阴茎上的爱抚就紧了一些。

他们都没有再说话，纠缠的身体、呼吸和眼神让一切都消失了。除了彼此，他们再无所求。

 

“你得去医生，你受伤了！”Charles试图讲些道理。

“告诉医生什么？你是个完全不关心伴侣的操蛋基佬？”Erik开了一个汤罐头，倒进锅子里。

Charles坐在厨房的高凳上，只匆匆套了一件T恤衫。他的眼睛不可抑制的还在往Erik布满做爱痕迹的上半身瞟。Erik转过身想要去烤面包，他瞥了一眼Charles。后者的脸上担忧懊悔的表情掺杂着遮也遮不住的欲望。

Erik在厨房用餐台前张开双手完全将身体舒展开，满意的看到Charles立即转开视线并且闭了嘴。“你也是个医生，Charles，不如你来上药？”

Charles找了最好的方式来让Erik闭嘴，就是用他自己的嘴。最终是他们两个自己的肚子和炉子上的汤避免了Erik的伤情进一步严重。

“你……你下周末能空出来吗？”Erik随意的撤了点儿面包浸到汤里，以此来掩饰有些紧张的内心。

“当然可以，”Charles难得的没有发现什么异常，他低头在面包上涂着果酱。“你有什么计划吗？”

“我想去康复医院，自从我退伍后已经很久没去看他们了。不知道他们恢复的怎么样。”Erik手上的勺子受了不少力。

Charles的动作停了，他没有抬头去看Erik。空气里安静了几秒钟，一会儿后，Charles继续了中断的动作。

“好的，真高兴我要见到他们了。”他涂完了面包，放下手上的东西。抬头看向Erik，“但也许先知道点儿他们的故事会让我更有机会受到欢迎，你说呢，Erik？”

Erik的手松了下来，他稍稍勾起了一点儿嘴角。“你到哪里都会受欢迎的，Charles。不过我们可以从第十四小分队的外号开始……”

【完结】


End file.
